The present invention relates to an apparatus and method to reduce the amount of packaging required to protect contents in a carton, and more specifically to an apparatus and method to reduce the needed amount of packaging foam in a carton by providing extra folds in the carton.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a side cross-sectional view of a conventional television, such as a rear projection television 10 which may use EPS foam blocks 12 in a carton 14 to protect the television 10 during transportation. Newer models of rear projection televisions 10 have a thick base 16 (thick referring to the dimensions from the front of the television to the back of the television) and a very thin top 18 (again, as measured from the front of the television 10a to the back of the television 10b). Generally, in order to protect the television 10, the corners 20 of the television are provided with foam blocks 12 which fit from a front 14a to a back 14b of the carton 14.
With the above described conventional packaging system, large blocks of foam 12 may be needed between a back 10b of the television 10 to the back 14b of the carton 14. Due to their size, these large pieces of foam 12 may be expensive and add significant weight to the contents of the carton 14.
Japanese Patent Publication 2006-117252 discloses a packing material capable of fixing a position of a television receiver with a decrease in the number of cushioning materials. The top flap that is on the back of the box (the back being the side opposite the side that the television screen is facing when inside the box) has a fold on an end portion thereof. When the top flap is folded into the box, his folded portion provides a stop wherein cushioning may only be needed from the top of the television to the folded portion of the back flap. This design, however, may not provide adequate support to hold the cushioning material in place. Additionally, this flap is required to be folded into the box first (because of the lip that is to support the cushioning material) and, therefore, may be capable of being folded further than at a 90 degree angle with the side of the box. Such a fold may shorten the length from the back of the box to the fold which, in turn, may create a space between the cushioning material and the fold in the flap, thereby allowing the television to move inside the box.
Japanese Patent Publication 2002-211646 discloses another method of using less cushioning material inside a box for packaging televisions. This invention provides a box that has the back corners folded inward (see FIGS. 4-9). With the back corners folded inward, the distance from the top of the television to the back of the box is shortened, thereby allowing for a shorter piece of cushioning material to secure the television in the box. This design, however, requires a box having many additional folds in its manufacture. Additionally, this design results in a box having a non-rectangular footprint, thereby potentially making stacking, shipping, storing and the like less stable.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus and method for reducing packaging form in a carton that can be easily manufactured, easily handled, and secures the contents therein without compromising the strength of the carton.